Growing into you
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Jag and Jaina met when they were kids.


**Title: **Growing into you  
**Author: **Hazel  
**Character: **Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel  
**Genre: **Mush  
**Summary: **In this viggie, Jag and Jaina met when they were kids.  
**Disclaimer:**The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it. 

**

* * *

**

**P****art 1 - Meeting**

The first time they met, at his Uncle Wedge's wedding, she was five years old and she kicked him in the shin as soon as he started talking to her. In hindsight, maybe saying her father's ship was a piece of space debris wasn't such a good idea.

The second time they met, it was at a formal function in the Imperial Palace. Her mother was the Chief of State and Jaina was stuck inside a girly dress with a laced bow on her back. She was seven years old now and very opinionated. They started a discussion about who was a better pilot - his father or hers. The argument was settled when she threw her juicy beverage at his face. Jag decided right then and there that all girls were crazy and not worth his time.

The third time they met was when she started at his school on Coruscant. Even though Jaina was two years younger than Jag's thirteen and therefore not in his class, they saw each other a lot during recess - at least during the first semesters of each year, because during the second, Jaina and her brother Jacen would go to their uncle's Jedi Academy.

When the first year was up, Jag had to admit he missed Jaina's bantering and was looking forward to the next semester.

In the course of the next year, and especially during her time away in the Jedi academy, Jaina bloomed and when Jag saw her at the Welcoming Ball she was looking like a princess. Unfortunately she was there with someone else and for the first time in his life, Jagged Fel felt the pinch of jealousy.

Strangely enough, it took Jag a whole other year to ask Jaina out - it didn't help that every time they spoke to each other, they ended up arguing.

So, one morning, just as they were entering the school gates, Jag walked up to Jaina and asked her to the Fete Dance. He was so nervous, he didn't even realized what her answer had been until Jacen refreshed his memory.

**P****art 2 - Courting**

Their first date went on swimmingly. Jag took Jaina to see an action filled holofilm and was delighted that she liked that type of feature, then they had gone out for ice-cream. Then they started talking about fighters, discussing the pros and cons of each model and the ways to better them and once again Jag was surprised at how much Jaina knew about the subject.

By the time, Jag escorted Jaina home, he couldn't wait to schedule their second date.

When, two months later, Jaina went back to the Jedi Academy, she promised to stay in touch.

Their first kiss happened during a fight. Jag had made a sarcastic remark about something Jaina felt strongly about and she had gone off on him. She looked so beautiful ranting like that, that Jag couldn't resist any longer. When they broke it off, neither one could remember what they were fighting about.

When Jaina started her formal Jedi training under her Aunt and Jag entered the New Republic Fleet Academy their relationship was put in hiatus, but not for long and Jaina got to find out that, underneath her tough and snarky exterior, her Aunt Mara was a hopeless romantic.

**P****art 3 - Warring**

Then the war came, and soon enough Jag and Jaina found themselves in another type of relationship - that of squadron mates - but this new situation only deepened their already existing bond and they became the perfect team.

When the Jedi found out about the Vong shaped voxyn and their young students were entrusted with the mission to destroy the monsters, Jag led the retrieval team that brought them back. Then, he sat by Jaina's and Jacen's side while they tended to their injured little brother.

It was then, when he watched Anakin rise from his med bed by holding on to Tahiri's arm and almost completely healed, that Han Solo called Jaina and Jag aside and finally gave them his blessing.

As the war raged on, Jag and Jaina found themselves leading their own squadrons and even though they spent too long periods apart, when they were together they made up for their lost time.

After five years of war, when the Vong finally surrendered, and the galaxy was celebrating, Jag offered Jaina a ring and asked if he could spend the rest of his life with her.

**P****art 4 - Living**

On the first anniversary of the end of the Vong war, Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo were married.

After the wedding, Jaina took up her uncle's offer of having her as one of half a dozen Jedi permanently stationed near the Galactic Alliance Government and Jag accepted a position as instructor at the new Space Academy.

Almost two years later, when Jaina told Jag she was pregnant, he was so happy one would say he'd be able to fly even without a ship, and when their baby girl was born, Jag was a puddle of goo for her.

Three years after that, when they welcomed their own set of twins - cursed Skywalker legacy - Jag looked at his wife holding them and showing their eldest daughter how to hold the bottle for them, and realized life couldn't possible be any better than that.

-END-


End file.
